Give it a go
by Lilybug303
Summary: John goes out one night and can't remember what he did, when he tries to confront Sherlock he doesn't get any answers. Fed up with Sherlock, John gives living with his sister ago, which isn't pleasing for the consulting detective to hear, therefore begins his mission to get the doctor back. Also not sure if it's going to be a Johnlock I'm struggling with it a little
1. Chapter 1

**I read this amazing text fanfic thingy and it kind of inspired this well it did at the start but then I took a whole new thing to it, but I suppose it still inspired the creating of the story... Hope you like! Oh and I do not own anything to do with Sherlock! **

Text styles: John. _Sherlock. __Mycroft_

~11:45 am~

Sherlock? –JW

~11:55am~

Sherlock please, come back –JW

~11:57am~

I'll throw out one of your experiments! –JW

~12:02~

I'll play your violin –JW

~12:05~

Sherlock please, I don't even know what I did? –JW

~12:28~

I'll give you anything if you come back and chat –JW

_Cigarettes –SH_

Fine I'll give you a few, now come back! –JW

_Nope, I'm not going anywhere for "a few" I want my own pack! –SH_

Fine we'll get them after we talk, but no telling Mycroft! –JW

****story time****

Sherlock walked slowly back to 221B not wanting to take a cab, that meant seeing John quicker. Sherlock sighed stepping over a puddle, John said he didn't know what he did, so did he forget or does he not see how what he did could be bad? The questions were bugging Sherlock immensely, could he still be mad at John if he didn't remember? Was he mad at John? He couldn't decide and part of him was insisting he go talk this out with John, but it was only until he received texts from the man in question did he decide he would actually go.

John sat on the couch with a frustrated yet very anxious sigh, why was Sherlock mad? It was something he had done last night of course, something he couldn't remember. Last night John had a feeling it was a bad idea to go out for drinks with Stamford but he had went anyways, just to get Sherlock off of his brain, now look where that got him, worrying sick about the detective.

John looked around the apartment thinking about whether he should clean up or not, was there a point? He shook his head, now he's being completely stupid! It was Sherlock's mess anyways, instead he would make some tea, that always seemed to help.

"Do you even remember what you did John?" Sherlock asked staring at his tea, he had come back earlier not making a sound, but John was too busy distracting himself with making the tea right to notice the man straight away.

"No! That's the point Sherlock, the last thing I remember was getting a third round for me and Mike. What did I do?" John said trying to stay calm, he wasn't angry at Sherlock at all, he was angry at himself for not remembering.

"Oh okay, thank you John. That's all I wanted to know" Sherlock replied, hopping off the chair, he started making his way to the door, but John had ran in front of him blocking the exit "John."

"Nope, no Sherlock you can't just ask your questions and leave, you need to answer mine!" John shouted, now he was mad at Sherlock. "Now tell me what happened last night?"

"You were an unknowing participant, in someone's plan to get to me, which worked" Sherlock answered frowning at the last part "now I'm going to get my cigarettes"

"No I'm getting them!" John didn't move an inch, Sherlock was not getting away with this, it was John's turn to win an argument.

"John, you're terrible at shop-"Sherlock began. He had a feeling an argument had already started, he was just trying to escape it instead of cause it.

"No explain to me! Christ's sake Sherlock, you're always explaining things this isn't different!" John yelled moving enough for Sherlock to make a run for it. John quickly caught onto his coat "If you don't go back inside right now I'll leave too, and I won't come back"

Sherlock ignored this making his way down the stairs, John wouldn't actually leave, it was an empty threat, Sherlock convinced himself, now he need to go get more answers, from the only person he knew would have them.

Walking out he decided this time he would get a cab, once he got these answers he could explain everything to John, as he arrived out the house e rung the door bell, being let inside instantly and placed in the same room as the first time he visited.

"Hello," Said a too familiar voice sitting on the seat across from him "no disguise this time Mr Holmes?"

"Ms Addler," Sherlock greeted the naked woman in front of him, contrary to many people's beliefs he did not care for the woman at all, nor did he think he ever would. "I have some questions"

"Yes? Well so do I." She winked folding her arms across her bare chest. They stared at each other waiting for someone to speak Irene grinned leaning forward "Let's make a deal then, an answer for an answer"

"And what kind of things will I be answering?" Sherlock said straightening up, his eyes never leaving hers, knowing that if they did it would give her satisfaction.

"Oh just the usual stuff," She answered with a sly smile, sliding one of her feet along his leg "my turn, why have we never gone to dinner?"

"Because I don't want to," Sherlock said through his teeth, this is why he disliked her, she could be genius if she wants but she'd rather use her brains to impress people "Why doesn't John remember?"

"I slipped a drug into his drink when he wasn't looking, it causes people to go wild and then forget, I've never had it myself but I've seen the effects on my friends, seems worth it. Do you want it?" She replied, Irene happened to like Sherlock very much, not in a relationship way more as a pick his brain, learn some tips, have her way with him and leave.

"No," Sherlock smiled shaking his head as she prepared her next question "you just asked your question, what did he do?"

"Oh, nothing, we drank we kissed we came back to your flat and I let him take control, not too bad that one," she said more to herself then Sherlock, Sherlock couldn't fight the unmentionable thoughts that got stuck in his head. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Another no, Irene. Frankly I was hoping you'd ask about another case," Sherlock sighed, he had almost finished his round of questions, he flicked through his mind, thinking which was best to ask next, "and by John took control you mean he initiated the events of the night?"

"So many questions about John! And no he never wanted to until I got him on the bed, you did choose a loyal one," Irene grinned, it was obvious to her that Sherlock and John were, very interested in each other, it was only a matter of time "Where did you learn about all this deduction stuff?"

"Oh a decent question! Well I suppose I learnt at a young age, and it's what my family does. Although I'm not certain on what you would do with it, but there is my website in which you could learn a thing or to," Sherlock replied, happily surprised at the question. "Okay, this is my last question, are there any chances of John remembering?"

"None at all, I've tried," Irene's smile faltering as Sherlock got up "But I'm not done yet!"

"I am!" Sherlock said putting his coat back on "Goodbye."

"How long have you been in love with John Watson?!" Irene said quickly, luckily this was enough to make the detective stop and sit back on the couch

"I don't know what you mean," Sherlock mumbled he wasn't in love, he couldn't be "John is my friend, I know people make that mistake but we aren't, together."

"No but you want to be, perhaps I need to teach you a thing or to Mr Holmes." Irene told Sherlock who only frowned at this, his mind was buzzing with more question this wasn't something he was used to.

Sherlock got up quietly walking outside, he needed to see John quickly he needed to do an experiment on himself to find whether the woman's words were in fact true.

****Texting****

~2:26~

_John I'm coming back now –SH_

~2:35~

_I've got the answers for your questions now –SH_

No, it's too late –JW

_No it's not, I'm coming up now –SH_

~2:42~

_Why aren't you here? –SH_

Christ Sherlock I told you! Do you really not care what I say at all! –JW

_I thought it was an empty threat… -SH_

Well the great Sherlock Holmes is wrong! –JW

_Where are you? We need to talk –SH_

Bad day for you Sherlock? –JW

_No, it's been quite interesting actually… why did you ask? –SH_

Well you're getting a lot of things wrong today, we don't need to talk ever again, I'm through with putting up with your shit. –JW

_One thing John, yes we do we need to talk about last night, you don't remember any of it and I know you want to know what happened –SH_

Goodbye Sherlock –JW

****Real life****

John sat his phone on his lap looking out the taxi window, that was the last thing he was ever going to say to Sherlock, he was now going to live a normal civilian life. With his sister.

Sherlock searched the flat looking for any clues on where John had gone, but John had been clever, too clever for a panicking detective, he had left no trace it's like he was never even at 221B

****Texting****

~3:06~

_I need your help –SH_

_**Oh my, dear brother, this is a first –MH**_

_Do shut up Mycroft I'm trying to be professional here! –SH_

_**Is it John? He does have a tendency to get you all emotional –MH**_

_Yes actually it is, I need you to find his whereabouts now-SH_

_What do you mean by that? –SH_

_**Oh please don't act like it's not obvious brother, Why would I do that? –MH**_

_It's not obvious, if it was I would know about it, and you would do that because John has gone and I need to talk to him –SH_

_**Oh dear Sherlock, Okay I will try give me time –MH**_

_Thank you –SH_

~3:24~

_John? –SH_

~3:26~

_You can't ignore me forever –SH_

~3:28~

_I won't let you –SH_

~3:29~

_Everyone think's we're a couple what do I say? –SH_

_That was a joke by the way –SH_

~3:40~

_**We found his location –MH**_

_Took your time where? –SH_

_**Yes I did, because my job isn't looking after you anymore! Where do you think he would be? –MH**_

_I don't know, that's why I asked you! What is it annoy Sherlock with stupidity day! –SH_

_**If he really was your only friend you'd know, and no, sadly that isn't a proper day –MH**_

_Not funny Mycroft, yes he's my only friend but the only place we ever talked about was, oh –SH_

_**Yes Sherlock he's at Harry's I had people double check as well –MH**_

_**And Sherlock? –MH**_

_Yes Mycroft? –SH_

_**You are welcome : ) –MH**_

~4:00pm~

_John I remembered! You owe me cigarettes –SH_

_I'm not allowed to get my own –SH_

_Mycroft will know, and you promised! –SH_

_Answer me or I'll have to tell Mycroft –SH_

****Real life****

John looked down at his phone buzzing madly, he was trying to unpack but Sherlock was driving him out of his mind, one more text couldn't hurt, it's not like they're going to meet up and he'll move back in, no he made a promise to himself he wouldn't give in, just a few more texts.

****Texting****

~4:10pm~

You didn't answer my questions so our deal doesn't count Sherlock! –JW

_John! Yes well I suppose that's true, then let's finish the deal? –SH_

Fine but I'm never coming back after this! –JW

_Alright then, meet me at Speedy's at lunch tomorrow? –SH_

You better explain where you went to day as well –JH

_You better bring my cigarettes –SH_

And that's it for today! thanks for reading, I really hoped you liked it! Um but yeah, I'm pretty happy with this and stuff but I'd love to hear your opinions so please review that'd be really great!


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYY so chapter 2 is here, YAY sorry I haven't been updating in ages! I keep getting writers block grrr, um yeah I hope you like this and I'm going to try make sure my next update doesn't take so long!**

Text styles: John. _Sherlock. __Mycroft. _**Harry**

John rolled out of the small bed sighing, he missed his big warm bed in 221B but he promised himself he wouldn't go back there and he was going to keep this promise, yes. John Hamish Watson was going to move to the country at the end of the month and start life as a local doctor, he had talked it over with Sarah and she had helped him get a new job in the town, he only had 3 more months.

John checked his phone, Sherlock had sent him a few messages he even had some from Harry, who had been kind enough to stay the night instead of going out drinking with her friends.

****Texting****

~9:57am~

**Hello little brother, I had to go for a job interview. I'm sorry I'm not there –HW**

~10:00am~

No it's fine Harry, good luck –JW

Do you want me to clean up a bit? This place is a wreck? –JW

****Real life****

John didn't wait for a reply to start cleaning, the place was nearly as messy as 221B after an experiment, he sighed and a small smile appeared on his face as he remembered the first explosion they'd had.

****Flashback****

John was staring at his alarm clock, in 12 minutes he'd have to get up and get ready for work but thanks to a certain consulting detective he had been up for the past half hour, giving up on trying to get anymore sleep John crawled out of bed and walked into the kitchen where Sherlock Holmes was up to another loud experiment

"Morning Sherlock" John said gruffly, however the detective hadn't noticed John so after hearing his voice he looked up, it was one Sherlock Holmes' worst mistakes as he accident spilt some of the toxic chemicals on to some severed fingers which had been drenched in some strange concoction this caused a huge explosion blowing a hole in the table and a disgusting mess all over the walls

"John!" Sherlock snapped looking down at his ruined experiment, John raised his hands as if to say he had nothing to do with this but that didn't do anything to stop the detective glaring at him. Sherlock sighed looking at the mess, the experiment was a dead end anyways he thought "Mrs Hudson's going to kill us"

That sentence was enough to send John into a fit laughter, suddenly the whole situation seemed hilarious to them as Sherlock joined into the laughter. John and Sherlock laughed until Mrs Hudson walked in and began yelling at them like they were two school boys.

****End Flashback****

When John snapped back to reality his face was covered in tears, he cursed to himself why was he even letting himself get so upset, it was just Sherlock. Even if it was just Sherlock John felt worse than he did after a breakup.

"Shut up you old git" He said to the unwanted thoughts, the last thing he needed was to compare Sherlock to his ex-girlfriends it was Sherlock Holmes for Christ's sake!

Sherlock played the last string of his new melody, he didn't sleep at all he couldn't, his brain felt like a rocket whizzing out of control and there was nothing he could do, so he wrote a new song perhaps he would show John when he came back, if he came back. Sherlock frowned looking at the violin like it was to blame.

"Yoo hoo" Mrs Hudson knocked entering the flat, her hands filled with groceries, this made Sherlock smile a bit, he always liked how Mrs Hudson treated them although he'd never admit it, he did actually feel he felt quite a lot it's just he could keep his cool. "John's not here then"

"Obviously" Sherlock spat suddenly feeling anger towards the old lady, he wrapped himself in his dressing gown looking towards the spray painted face on their wall, he looked around the rest of the apartment everything screamed John, Sherlock promised himself that John would come back, he promised himself that john wouldn't abandon him.

"Will he be back soon then?" Mrs Hudson pressed ignoring the unwelcoming feeling that Sherlock was sending her, dumping the groceries on the bench for one of the boys to put away she put the kettle on and grabbed a couple of mugs.

"I believe so" Sherlock answered realising that she wouldn't give up any time soon, Sherlock flicked through the newspaper John had bought, it nearly bored him to tears how could the world be so dull. Sherlock continued to check the time, which he was convinced was going slow just to annoy him, it couldn't hurt him to be early he supposed.

When John had finished cleaning up around the house, he decided he would just go to Speedy's now after all, it could hurt him to be early. He jumped into the cab that had taken him around ten minutes to get, and by the time he reached his destination he still had half hour to wait, that's what he thought until he saw the detective sitting outside the shop on his phone. "Sherlock"

"Oh, John" Sherlock looked up dropping his phone on the table, John felt a pang in his chest has he remembered his earlier flashback. Sherlock stood up not really knowing what he was doing. "How are things?"

"Fine, fine" John nodded sliding into a booth, he looked at the menu only seeing the words has a jumbled mess, his palms were sweaty why was he freaking out so much! "And you?"

"Same I suppose" Sherlock replied, they sat there uncomfortably for a while, neither of them really knowing what to say. Sherlock spoke first "John, you have questions for me?"

"Yes, yes um" John said looking down at the table, nervous about what the answers would be. "I suppose firstly I want to know why can't I remember?"

"Someone spiked your drink with a drug that makes you forget a certain period of time." Sherlock answered bluntly, he was starting to feel more comfortable, even though it was obvious John wasn't.

"right, um who?" John asked getting mad, so someone had drugged him just to get to Sherlock, he couldn't imagine what kind of twisted person would do that.

"Irene Adler." Sherlock sighed, John nodded of course it was her, it was blindingly obvious now, she probably knew a great deal of drug addicts.

"Of course" John mumbled rubbing his sweaty hand on his jeans, seriously why was he so nervous. "And what did I do?"

"You were with Irene John what do you think you did" Sherlock grumbled, he hated the fact she did this to John to get to him, but he hated it because it did in fact get to him. "As I said you were a part of a plan to get to me, it's not that big a deal"

"Not that big deal!" John yelled not caring that everyone was staring at them, how could Sherlock be so stupid! John threw the pack of cigarettes he had bought earlier and stormed out ignoring Sherlock's pleas.

Sherlock stormed into the flat slamming the door, it wasn't a big deal why was it such a big deal, John had slept with many women before and he'd probably tried drugs when he was younger, there was no reason for him to be mad. Then it hit him, John must hate him so much now.

****texting****

~1:45pm~

_John I'm sorry –SH_

~1:52pm~

_John come to 221B –SH_

_Or I'll come to you –SH_

****Real life****

John turned off his phone, putting it in one of the empty drawers, he didn't care anymore, and why should he? It was obvious that Sherlock didn't care for him after all the things he had put him through, John looked at the calendar and for the first time he wished for the three months to go fast.

A couple of hours later Harry came home, surprisingly sober which made John feel a bit better about the day, he welcomed her back as she began to cook dinner another surprise to John since he was so used to being the one who cooked.

"How was it?" Harry asked stirring the pot, John sighed he was hoping she would of forgotten, he sat down at the table deciding not to say a word about what had happened.

"That bad huh?" Harry said realising his brother wasn't going to reply, she piled food onto their plates and sat down. They ate in an awkward silence which Harry soon grew very uncomfortable with as she tried to think of a conversation that didn't bring up Sherlock "So I'm giving up on drinking for good this time"

"Yes, I noticed, that's good Harry really good" John said with a fake smile, it hurt Harry to see her younger brother like this, she knew that she had hurt him in the past and she knew it was her fault that they never got on but she was ready to make a change.

"I met someone" She smiled, hoping maybe she could distract him with the new things in her life. John didn't care very much at the time though, his brain wouldn't let him stop thinking about the stupid consulting detective. "Her name is Julie, she works in childcare."

"And she doesn't like drinking?" John asked swallowing a mouth full of food, Harry looked at him confused about the question. "You didn't stop drinking for Clara, although she never minded really but why did you stop drinking for Julie?"

"I-I didn't John" Harry mumbled. "One of the kids Julie works with, well one of her parents are a heavy drinker and it really affects the kid and it just makes me think, I could still be a mum and I well I'd like to be a mum but I could never be one if I was drunk half the time."

"Oh" Harry's answer genuinely shocked John leaving him speechless, it was like he was looking at his sister for the first time, he couldn't remember the last time she wasn't drunk it must have been around twenty something years ago now "Well I hope it goes well for you Harry, I really do."

"John." Harry called stopping him before he left the kitchen table, she gave him a look which both of them would have called 'the mum look'. John knew she wanted to talk about the café and that she wasn't going to stop trying anytime soon. "You need to talk about it."

"He, he um" John managed to get out before he felt the tears build up, he forced himself to keep it in determined not to show Harry this side of him this was the side only a few people in the world had ever seen and that's how he liked it. "He's incredibly stupid for a genius. Ther-there are people who want to hurt him, people who want to use me to hurt him and they did they drugged and used me and I just-"

"John, it'll be okay" Harry tried to reassure her brother.

"He said it was 'No big deal' Harry!" John yelled jumping out of his seat, John felt like he was going mad or drowning in emotions and he hated it, it began to suffocate him as he choked back the tears. "I thought I meant more to him."

"Ssh John, it's alright it-" Harry tried to comfort her little brother breaking in front of her, and she had to admit it terrified her more than anything to see John likes this. Slowly she got him up and led him to his room, whispering soothing words until he cried himself to sleep.

****Texting****

~7:52pm~

**Sherlock Holmes? It's Harry John's sister –HW**

_What do you want? –SH_

**It's John, you need to see him –HW**

_What's happened? Is he alright? –SH_

**Whatever you said to him at the café you need to come and apologise buy him something make him forgive you –HW**

_I don't understand –SH_

**John's always saying how much of a genius you are so fucking think for a minute! You hurt my brother and that's not okay with me, so you have to make it up to him now! –HW**

****Real life****

Sherlock stared at his phone, he hurt John his only friend, he began to feel terrible pulling out his last cigarette, he had planned to savour them but after what happened he couldn't stop himself, they were all he had at the moment.

He'd made another mistake which wasn't something he liked or did often at all and as usual his mistake ended up with someone getting hurt, but why did it have to be his friend?

****Texting****

~8:01~

_I'll be there at 12 –SH_

**You better be, goodnight Sherlock –JW**

****Real life****

Sherlock dropped his phone, wishing the comforts of the cigarette would last all night, knowing it would only last a few minutes longer. No amounts of experiments or music making could help the consulting detective that night, and soon he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Ooooh drama! Haha thanks for reading this and please review! And I really hope you like this, I'll make a deal the more reviews the quicker the update? Haha byee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BOOM Chapter 3! What's going to happen next! :O Okay Lily, you can shut up now… Enjoy the story!**

Text styles: John. _Sherlock. __Mycroft. _Harry

Sherlock tossed and turned in his bed, he couldn't get any comfort in his empty bed, he sighed what was he even thinking his bed was always empty, he'd always collapse on the couch after a long Saturday night and John would throw a blanket over him then go to his own bed. John.

He stumbled up quickly looking at his phone, 4:28 it read, so much for getting some rest. Sherlock thoughts soon stumbled back to John making his fingers twitch, he craved another pack of cigarettes maybe he could get someone from the homeless network to…

****Texting****

~4:30am~

**I was getting ready for work and I went to check on John and he isn't here. Is he with you? –HW**

****Real life****

Sherlock bolted into John's room looking for any sign of the doctor, he checked the bathroom, living room and kitchen but there was no sign of him anywhere, his sister was a last resort if he wanted to stay in the city, but he couldn't have, John wouldn't leave the city just because of him.

****Texting****

~4:37am~

_No, where else would he go? –SH_

**Shit I don't know, one of his other friends? He's not leaving for a few more months. –HW**

****Real life****

One of his other friends? Leaving? Suddenly Sherlock Holmes knew nothing about John at all, he was so used to only having John he thought he was his only friend as well, of course not, that was stupid he was in the army he would have made tons of friends there, people who he'd saved, people who'd let him stay with them until he left to where ever he was going.

John was leaving, this hurt Sherlock the most. John who hated small country towns, John who loved the rush of the city even if the people were rude and everything was expensive. John would be gone if Sherlock didn't stop it, so that was exactly what he had to do.

****The night before****

As soon as Harry had fallen asleep, John woke up he rubbed his eyes looking around the room, quietly he picked up one of bags filling it with a load of clothes and things he need to last a week or to, he checked his address book, looking through for some old names, names Sherlock wouldn't know.

He flicked through the pages, there weren't to many people on it he was very close to, and the people he is close to are also close to Sherlock, maybe when all this was over he could start again, make some new friends, find a decent girlfriend that he wouldn't have to leave behind because Sherlock called for him.

John was almost about to give up on the whole idea until he found a name, a name of someone he'd helped in the war, someone Sherlock and Harry wouldn't know, someone who'd help him out, his best army mate Joel , yes Joel would help him out, he quickly grabbed out his phone and called him.

"Hello?" the familiar voice answered.

"Hi Joel, It's John?" John replied nervously, they hadn't talked since John found out he had come back from the army four months ago.

"Oh John hey, I was wondering when you'd be calling again" Joel laughed, he seemed to be very happy which eased John's fears. "So what can I do for ya mate?"

"Um well I was actually wondering if you could uh do me a favour" John stammered, he cursed himself for getting nervous again, he was never this nervous even when he was facing criminals.

"Anything mate, without you I wouldn't be here" he said, Joel had been working up to giving John a ring but he knew John was a busy man now with Sherlock Holmes, and yes he read the website.

"Well, I need a place to stay. Just for a couple of months though" John asked, crossing his fingers that his old friend would help him.

"Yeah sure mate" Joel gladly agreed, he looked around his apartment, it was a huge mess. "Are you coming down tonight or tomorrow?"

"Uh, tonight if that's good" John replied quietly, he peeked into Harry's room his sister was in a heavy sleep, with a sigh of relief he snuck out of his sister's home and onto the streets of London. He wasn't bothered if Joel didn't want him to come straight away, he'd probably just rent out a place like he did before he met Sherlock.

****Current time****

"Shit John when did you get here?" Joel mumbled as he walked down the stairs, John had been in the kitchen making breakfast. When John had called Joel was a bit tipsy and as soon as he had gotten to the flat his mate was completely hammered.

"Last night mate, we're roomies remember" John laughed, he had felt a bit awkward around the drunk man but now that Joel was more himself he felt much more comfortable around him, Joel laughed when he remembered the phone call telling him it was great to have him around but he'd be alone for most of the time since Joel worked a lot.

"So what happened mate?" Joel asked swallowing his mouthful of bacon, his friend looked pretty sad since the last time he saw him, hell even when they were in Afghanistan he wasn't this depressed.

"I uh I just got mixed up with the wrong person, I mean he- they're great and all but I don't they just don't- well they're not good to be around" John sighed, when did things get so complicated for him, oh that's right when he got shot.

"So you're just going to give up?" Joel asked in disbelief, he couldn't believe this John had a fantastic life now, with his job and nice flat and running around with that Sherlock character, the way John always talked about him like he was in lov- wait a tic "John, do you love him?"

"What you mean Sherlock" John started laughing only to be silence by his friend's serious glare, oh shit he was serious. "No uh yeah no, I'm not gay actually, if anyone in the world wants to even listen. I do not love Sherlock Holmes."

"Calm down John" Joel said laying a hand on his friend's shoulder, John looked up at him ashamed of his sudden outburst. "It's okay if you do you know? We will support you, hell you have your sister as well"

"I- I'm not gay" John said under his breath, his friend gave him a sympathetic look and John thanked who ever that was out there **(A/N that would be me John)** for making Joel an understanding person. "And neither is Sherlock."

"Just think about it John" Joel smiled getting up from his seat, he grabbed his coat and headed for the door "I've got work and I won't be back until nine, so I'll see you later"

"Okay bye." John waved, he walked around the empty flat not really knowing what to do, there wasn't really anything for him to do, eventually he decided on getting his favourite action movies watching films wasn't something he could do with Sherlock.

Sherlock paced around 221B, he checked all the places he thought John would go to, Mycroft had offered his help in the situation knowing that if John left for good Sherlock would get worse, he'd go back on drugs, forget to sleep and eat and he'd most likely offend everyone who contacts him, and that wasn't anything the older brother needed to deal with right now.

Sherlock ran to his desk, throwing files and other miscellaneous things about, he just needed one trace, wait a trace, that was it! Sherlock smiled gleefully he could trace John's phone.

After a certain case incident in which the boys lost each other, running all over London to find the other John had agreed to getting tracking devices planted in their phones, adding passwords everywhere they could, passwords only they would remember, John had probably forgotten about the device and still used his phone, this was brilliant!

Sherlock ran to his laptop, he frowned waiting impatiently for it to start up, he hated his laptop it always took too long and that's why he would always use John's instead, plus John kept it in convenient places, Sherlock's grin grew wider as he entered the first set of passwords quickly finding out John's location.

****Texting****

~2:47pm~

_It's not good to stalk people Sherlock –MH_

_Says the man who hides securities cameras in his brother's flat, oh and also hacks his laptop –SH_

_I don't stalk, I merely watch over my brother –MH_

_And his flatmate? –SH_

_He's not really your flatmate anymore now is he Sherlock –MH_

~2:58pm~

_He is –SH_

_All you have to say? I know what happened Sherlock –MH_

_Told you you were a stalker… -SH_

_Very funny, has anyone told you that you're a terrible friend –MH_

_SHUT UP MYCROFT –SH_

_No I will not 'Shut up' the only person who calls himself you friend was taken advantage of and you didn't even stop to think. Personally Sherlock I think you should leave him alone, you've cause far to much damage already –MH_

_Never –SH_

**Yayyy it's over! Haha so I started this as soon as I finished chapter 2 but of course I procrastinated, sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest I'm not getting lazier I swear! Also what do you think of Joel so far, he's sort of my first OC I guess… but anyways you should give review ;) and share what you think, if I get good feedback from him I might keep him in the story longer! Thank you for reading I lovey love you haha, ok I'll leave sorry bye! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! How's your day going? Good? Fantastic I'm glad! Not so good? Aww that sucks here is an imaginary cookie and some fanfiction! Haha hope you enjoy! :) Oh also I'm getting rid of the initials just as a test if you don't like it I'll change back!

Text styles: John. _Sherlock. __Mycroft. _Harry. Greg

****Texting****

_Never _

_You think he'll actually want to come back? _

_Yes… He's going to forgive me as soon as I get to talk to him_

_If you get to talk to him… People will try to stop you_

_Like who?_

****Real life****

Mycroft sighed at his phone, shaking his head slightly. Part of him wanted to help Sherlock with John knowing that Sherlock would stay sane that way, his poor brother had gone and fallen in love with the ex-army doctor and of course had no idea, he wasn't too sure about John though. Mycroft could tell it was time for another one of their chats.

Sherlock grinned when the result finally appeared, now he knew exactly where John was, Brilliant! He grabbed his coat grace fully putting it on as he made his way out the door. He walked down the street a bit looking for the best area to hail a cab, the flat John was in was nearly an hour away and Sherlock wasn't looking forward to the ride.

Hailing down a cab was the easy part, sometimes it was like they were just waiting for him, the only problem was this cab was. As soon as he had sat down Sherlock could see that it was a very big mistake, the woman driving the cab stared at him, a sick look in her hazel eyes.

"In a rush are we?" the cabbie said smoothly, Sherlock growled he was never going to get to John now, Sherlock looked across to the dashboard, they were under the speed limit and they were slowing down!

"You know you could actually do the speed limit" Sherlock muttered as they stopped at a red light they could have easily missed. Sherlock rested his head on the window, maybe he could just walk out now, he attempted to open the door only to find it was locked from the inside.

"Hey now, I thought we could have a little chat" The woman pouted playfully, she smiled at the helpless detective and the ideas they gave her. "You know, psychopath to psychopath"

"I'm not a psychopath" Sherlock snapped. "Neither are you, you're more of a-"

"Crazy ex?" She offered before he could finish his sentence, Sherlock stayed silent he was think more of a deranged fan. "Well, if it wasn't for some 'consulting detective' he'd still be with me, but no you had to go and get him killed!"

"Jenson Phillips" she continued, not bothering with the silent Sherlock Holmes, her eyes began to fill with tears but she willed them down quickly, knowing how angry Jensen would have been if he'd seen her cry. "He worked for that street gang, I don't know I never cared really, not until one night he called me you know what he said psycho?"

"How could I possibly now that" Sherlock sighed he really was in no mood for some silly girls games, he barely even remembered the name it wasn't an important case, too boring.

"He said to me 'Nat sweetie, you've been a ride kid I've gotta kill this Holmes guy, probably won't come back'" She spat, Sherlock noticed she was beginning to speed up. "Then you killed him, am I right? Of course I am and now it's my turn to kill you"

She quickly turned around shooting Sherlock in the right thigh, he looked up at her confused pulling the dart out of his leg before falling on to the leather seats, the cabbie smiled to herself, swiftly driving to her destination.

****meanwhile****

Mycroft hopped into the black car, instructing his driver where to go, he checked down at his phone sighing, knowing this wasn't going to be very pleasant at all. Mycroft looked up occasionally from his phone, John had moved very far from Baker St which didn't please him one bit.

When they arrived at John's new flat, John was just walking out of the door; Mycroft frowned at the sight of John's cane in his hand. It seems that the separation wasn't easy on either of the men then.

"Dr Watson" Mycroft smiled as he stepped out of the care, he paused momentarily to straighten up his suit before walking up to the doctor. "Shall we go back in?"

"What do you want Mycroft?" John asked crossing his arms, Mycroft only smiled walking past him and straight to the door, John sighed knowing that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon so he opened the door and let John in.

"So my brother-" Mycroft began.

"Nope, no sorry I'm not talking about him" John interrupted they both frowned at each other, and John was just about to show him the door when.

"He'll be coming here soon, he located you; you might want to get rid of that phone perhaps." Mycroft said, John sighed running a hand through his hair, he couldn't believe he had forgotten about that.

"So we'll take your car then?" John asked leading him out the door, his cane tapping the ground loudly.

"Obviously" Mycroft rolled his eyes when John looked away, he respected the old army doctor but it always bothered him when John said the most obvious things, it made him wonder how Sherlock could stand it.

"As I saying about my brother." Mycroft began ignoring any protests John had. "He's grown a very strong fondness for you, something I never believed could happen and you leaving him is not healthy, it seems both of you are suffering actually."

"I'm fine" John snapped looking out the window sharply. "And I have a good reason for leaving."

"I am not disagreeing with you John, Sherlock has been a shameful friend that is true, but did you honestly expect better from him?" Mycroft asked, he eyed John carefully. "Surely you know him better than that."

"I did" John answered stiffly, it was partly true, some of him had expected apologies on end from Sherlock and the rest didn't even expect a reaction. "What do you want me to do Mycroft?"

"Give him one more chance, show him this is what can happen. He cares for you John, more than he should and you know a relationship with Sherlock requires more patience then you're giving him." He explained fiddling with his umbrella.

"What do you mean relationship? We are not together we won't be it's not…" John faded out, he had no idea what he was saying or doing. "Let me out."

"I can't do that John, not until you understand." Mycroft shook his head, earning himself a glare from John.

"I understand! Everyone thinks me and Sherlock are in some kind of 'relationship' and that he is this anti-social guy who doesn't know what's right or wrong and I'm that loving sweet guy who shows him there's more to life than cases and experiments, and I understand that everyone thinks we can't live without each other but everyone's wrong." John snapped his face turning red in anger. "I am better on my own, I've got a new life now and he's not ruining it, not anymore."

"Have you even taken account of Sherlock's feeling" Mycroft replied back angrily. "You may think you're fine and happy on your own and that is fine, but what about Sherlock? He hardly took care of himself before he met you, what do you think he is going to do after his only friend abandons him?"

"That's not my problem anymore, he's a grown man who can take care of himself." John said. He glared at Mycroft thinking it would make him take him home. Mycroft was about to reply when he felt his phone vibrate.

****Texting****

Hell Mycroft? We have a problem

_What is it Lestrade?_

Sherlock is missing, and we can't find John

_John is with me, we'll be there soon_

****Real life****

"Are you ignoring me" John asked in disbelief, Mycroft shook his head looking back at his phone.

"I'm afraid, that you won't be going home anytime soon John" Mycroft frowned instructing his driver to take him to the yard.

"The yard? Will Sherlock be there?" John wondered he looked at Mycroft curiously who was texting on his phone again. "What's happened Mycroft?"

"Sherlock has gone missing and YOU are going to help us find him" Mycroft informed him not looking up from his phone once.

"You've got to be kidding me" John shook his head, he knew there was no way he was going to get out of this anytime soon.

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly, he couldn't remember where he was or how he got there, he looked around the dark room for some answers.

The windows had been boarded up and had an old sheet pinned to it blocking out any kind of light, there was an old rusty bed in the corner with what looked like a rotten mattress on top and the room smelt like one of Sherlock's experiments with mould.

Sherlock sat on the old mattress trying to recall anything that had happened that day, he found John's number yes; he talked to Mycroft, unfortunately; he went to go see John, he got in the taxi and the cabbie. Sherlock raced to the door but found it locked, he punched a wall in a fit of anger leaving a gaping whole. Sherlock was about to give up on his situation, finding it pointless to even try escape when he heard a noise in the corner of his room, his phone.

Sherlock raced to the phone picking it up gleefully, shaking his head at how stupid the girl was and to think, he thought her interesting at first, he scrolled through his phone finding multiple texts from Lestrade.

****Texting****

_Sorry Lestrade can't come in_

What do you mean you can't?

_I mean I caught a taxi, then I was knocked out and know I'm locked in some old abandoned house._

Well shit

_I was going to escape through the window but they were barred_

We'll find you Sherlock, just hang in there

_Take your time_

****Real life****

"Oh Sherlock?" He hear a voice call out, the door unlocking afterwards, the girl from the cab was standing in the doorway her arms on her hips "Give me the phone.

"You took your time" Sherlock said, managing to turn off the phone discreetly.

"Very funny, now give it." She spat reaching her hand out. "You weren't supposed to be awake yet, but you can meet my friends then."

"Friends?" Sherlock asked glaring at her, she gave him a crooked smile as two rough looking guys came in to the room, Sherlock rolled his eyes as they began to tie him up. "you must think you're so clever"

"Very" She whispered kissing the spot below Sherlock's ear, her hand reaching into Sherlock's pocket to retrieve his phone, then out of nowhere she slapped him hard in the face cackling as he winced. "Aw did that hurt you?"

"What do you think" he growled as she slapped him again before storming out of the room. He was on his own again, unless you counted the two men who were now guarding the door.

**Cliff-hanger! So originally I was going to upload this a week ago but I was actually busy! Haha so anyways I hope you liked it and stuff, thank you for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! There's quite a bit of violence in this chapter oh and a bit of swearing as well. So I was really excited about this and I had nothing to do today so I uploaded, I was going to create more suspense but I was too excited haha anyways I hope you enjoy! :)  
**

Text styles: John. _Sherlock. __Mycroft. _ **Greg**. **Harry. **Joel.

"What did he say?" Mycroft asked Lestrade who gestured to his unlocked phone on the table, Mycroft grabbed the phone reading the messages "He doesn't seem to worried about this."

"It's Sherlock, aim a gun at his head and we won't blink an eye." Lestrade shrugged taking a sip of his coffee, it was only the three men on the case, no one at the yard would agree to help. John smiled sadly at Lestrade's words remembering the first case he'd been on with Sherlock, when he was about to take the pill.

"Maybe he has the situation under control." John piped up, the others gave him an 'are you serious' kind of look, John knew what he said was stupid but the last thing he wanted was to run in to Sherlock.

"Why would he have texted me if it was under control," Lestrade questioned, "In fact why did he text me and not you John?"

"That's not the issue here Detective Inspector," Mycroft assured him, he glanced quickly at John hoping he wouldn't bring it up, it would only delay them. "We have to find my brother now."

"Yeah, but how?" John asked, Lestrade shrugged and Mycroft shook his head pushing the urge to chuckle at the two idiots away.

"The same way Sherlock found you" Mycroft smiled, John nodded grabbing Lestrade's laptop, Lestrade watched intently he had no idea what was going on as usual, but this time he was going to know more.

"Mycroft how about we go get some more coffee" Lestrade suggested, gesturing his hand to the door, John looked up confused but moved his back down when the laptop made a noise. Mycroft walked out the door first soon followed by Lestrade. "What's going on with John and Sherlock?"

"Perhaps you should be asking them" Mycroft replied grabbing a paper cup and filling it.

"John's busy and Sherlock's kidnapped, I think you're the only other one who knows what going." Lestrade smiled grabbing his own cup.

"John is moving to the country, he and Sherlock had another fight." Mycroft explained as they walked back to the office.

"And John is just giving up on him, just like that?" Lestrade asked, it didn't seem like something John would do.

"Well yes, I suppose he has a good reason to but-" Mycroft stopped when they were outside the door. "I'm afraid of the effects it will have on my brother."

Lestrade nodded as he opened the door, he looked over to John who was still working on the laptop, he knew Sherlock and John had their fights but it must have been something bad if John was leaving because of it.

"I'm almost done, Sherlock must of added extra passwords," John mumbled his fingers pressing keys wildly, then with one last click he was finished, he smiled at the others "All done, now I should get going."

"I don't think so John" Mycroft smiled earning himself a sharp glare from the doctor, John sighed wondering why he even bothered half the time.

****Texting****

~5:12pm~

Hey mate, I might not be home till late.

Is everything alright?

It's Sherlock.

Be safe John.

****Real life****

Sherlock sighed leaning back on the post he'd been tied to, it had been probably an hour since he had texted Lestrade, one painfully long hour, he wondered if Lestrade had asked John to help, would John help him though?

"Oh Sherlock dear," called out the crazy women, she dance her way in to the room a knife gleaming in her hand. "I'm bored, let's play a game."

"I'd rather not." Sherlock muttered rolling his eyes, the women frowned at him, she couldn't believe he had denied, she had a knife in her hand for Christ's sake.

"Wrong answer," She smirked as she ran the knife down one of Sherlock's arms, "Do you know what I want to play?"

"I want to play," She started, ignoring Sherlock's silence and glares. She squeezed Sherlock's arm more blood sputtered out. "How much blood can Sherlock lose before someone comes to find him."

As soon as she finished laughing she called in one of her 'friends', he brought a trolley with him one full on different kinds of sharp metals, the crazy women grinned, looking like a childhood who has just received their first gift.

"Where should we start hey?" She asked the tall man who brought the trolley in, "I'm thinking the face, but maybe I should save the best for last."

"You already started on my arms" Sherlock said glaring at them both, he began to hope Lestrade and his team of idiots would hurry up.

"Shut up!" She screamed slashing his chest, Sherlock winced at the pain then quickly cursing himself for looking so weak "We'll start here then"

She went over to the trolley searching through it, grabbing out a bunch of different knives she walked back over to Sherlock leaning over him, she picked up one of the knives pressing it lightly against his skin slowly she pushed the knife in deeper watching the blood spread across his shirt, she smiled up at Sherlock.

"To proud to scream hey? That's no fun," She pouted pulling the knife out quickly, then she moved it up to his cheek "scream or I'll cut out your tongue!"

Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut crying out in pain, as she dragged the knife around him occasionally pausing to stab him instead, her smile grew wider every time he yelped, the only thing that stopped her enjoyment was the sound of police sirens drawing nearer.

"Fucking shit!" She screamed throwing the knife down, she glared at Sherlock picking up a new knife, carving her name in to his arm. "Just so you don't forget me"

"Boys you finish up" She yelled running out of the room to make her escape, the two men from earlier smiled at each other, Sherlock could just notice that they were twins, then they began kicking and punching Sherlock breaking his arm and cracking some ribs.

"We have to get there quick." Lestrade said, the two other nodded as they all quickly ran out of the room.

"Wait, wait," John said as he stopped running, the others gave him an impatient look "The person, whoever they are, what if they're not alone? We'll need backup."

"He's right" Lestrade sighed turning back. "You two go now and I'll go force some people to come alright?"

They all nodded and ran, John and Mycroft taking the car they came in and Lestrade grabbing three cops and ordering someone to call in an ambulance, they ran down to one of the cars and sped off. Since Lestrade was a policeman he got there before them, able to go faster than the speed limit.

"Everyone we're looking for Sherlock Holmes alright" Lestrade instructed the other officers before they all dashed in to the abandoned house.

"Freak got himself in trouble? Why isn't John here" Donovan who had tagged along asked as she chased the Detective Inspector.

"No, Sherlock got himself in trouble, John's coming. Just go do your job!" Lestrade snapped, he ran down the stairs and in to the basement, he swore he heard something coming from there earlier.

As soon as Mycroft and John arrived John raced out of the car, ignoring everyone who yelled at him to stop, he heard yelling from downstairs and bolted over. John found Lestrade and the officers down there to, they were arresting the two men.

"Sherlock" John cried, running up to the man, he was drenched in blood.

"John, I'm sorry," Sherlock whispered, he looked up at John wincing at the movement; John shook his head pushing the curls out of Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock looked over to Lestrade "there was someone else, a girl,"

"Sherlock there was no one else here," Lestrade told him as the others escorted the men out of the house. "Can you give us anything else?"

"Not yet Lestrade, he needs medical attention," John said looking at Sherlock, there were bruises and cuts everywhere and John suspected a few broken bones as well. "We have to get him to the hospital now."

Lestrade nodded as they lifted Sherlock up, they walked him out of the door and soon they were ambushed by medics who took Sherlock of them and drove him to the hospital.

"Why weren't you with the freak?" Sally asked walking over to John, "Didn't think he went anywhere without his pet"

"Shut the fuck up Sally!" John screamed, pushing her away, she looked at him shocked, she couldn't believe what just happened, the calm doctor snapped. "You have no fucking idea what he's even like! Just because he knows how much of a slut you are!"

"John" Mycroft said sternly, it didn't calm the doctor down one bit, he needed to see Sherlock forgetting quickly about everything that had happened in the past few days. "John get in the car now"

"I, I don't know what to say" John mumbled looking down at his hands, Mycroft sighed leading John in to the car, so they could go to the hospital.

The drive there was quiet, John didn't move an inch which worried Mycroft a bit, he didn't have any idea how to comfort him and he wasn't willing to try, he looked down at his phone wondering whether or not it was worth texting their mother, he decided against it, the last thing he needed was an angry Sherlock and a worried mother.

****Texting****

Hey John how is everything going?

Sherlock's in hospital…

What happened?

I don't want to talk about it

Alright, text me if you need anything

****Real life****

John didn't bother replying, he didn't see the point. After what felt like hours they were finally at the hospital, John raced in while Mycroft lingered behind, observing. They were made to sit in the waiting room while Sherlock was in surgery.

"He'll be fine John" Mycroft said his eyes flickering over to the pacing doctor.

"I know he'll be fine" John snapped glaring at Mycroft shortly "He's always fine."

****Texting****

Can you come to the hospital

Uh, yeah sure, is everything alright

Yes, I just need to talk to someone.. who isn't Sherlock's brother.

I'm on my way

****Real life****

John switched his attention back to the time, forty six minutes and thirteen seconds it had been since they'd arrived and been refused to see Sherlock, forty six minutes and thirteen seconds of Sherlock being in surgery.

Mycroft went outside, he needed a break from the impatient doctor, he was to overcome with emotions for Mycroft's liking, he sat down on a bench looking at the sky, he was getting bored.

"Hey," some random guy said snapping Mycroft out of his daydreams "Do you know where I could find a John Watson?"

"Yes, you must be his friend," Mycroft nodded, he got up from his seat to lead the other man to John.

"I'm gonna guess you're Sherlock's brother." Joel replied, following the man closely until they got to John "Alright John?"

John shrugged not moving from his seat, Joel walked over to him patting his friend on the back, "How long's he been in there?"

"fifty three minutes" John replied, he didn't bother adding the seconds, it wasn't like Joel really cared about Sherlock anyways.

"Excuse me?" A new voice said entering the room, John's head snapped up he stared at the doctor hopefully. "He's out of surgery now, but you will have to come visit him tomorrow."

"I don't think so" Mycroft smiled.

**And that's it for now stay tuned for the next chapter! haha, I hope you liked it and please review! :3 thank you!**


End file.
